Reto de invierno: 31 Días (APH)
by UchiPura
Summary: Ficlets para el reto de invierno. Varios pairings. BL/Yaoi y Het, Todos con un tema especifico,
1. Día 1: Suéteres

**Reto de invierno**

**APH**

**Día 1: Suéteres.**

— Póntelo —Insistió Gilbert.

Su hermano menor puso morros y el corazón de Gilbert se derritió ante tanta ternura.

— No quiero —Insistió también el pequeño.

Gilbert había quedado a cargo de su hermano menor hacía un par de veces y era su primer invierno juntos. Ni una sola vez había tenido que lidiar con enfermedades infantiles pasajeras desde entonces y no pensaba empezar ese invierno, no su primer invierno juntos, era una persona demasiado genial como para permitir que su adorable hermanito se enfermara.

— Si tú no usas uno yo tampoco —Declaró el pequeño Ludwig.

— Pero yo ya soy grande —Y es que no hacía tanto frío, solo estaba siendo sobreprotector. El sistema inmune de los niños es más delicado que el de los adultos, que ya han desarrollado anticuerpos a base de enfermarse varias veces durante sus largas vidas. Los niños no tenían eso y caían enfermos con facilidad si no eran bien cuidados.

— Yo también soy grande —Se levantó de puntitas para llegarle a lo más alto que pudo a su hermano, que no era ni por asomo más arriba de la línea de cintura de Gilbert.

Gilbert suspiró. No estaba bien discutir con su hermano menor. Tenía que ser adulto y enseñarle quien mandaba.

Pero es que era demasiado adorable como para no verse tentado a ceder. Aun así, su salud estaba ante todo. Debía llegar a un punto medio.

—Si yo me pongo el suéter ¿usarás el tuyo? —Ludwig asintió con vehemencia.

Gilbert revisó en el armario y sacó el primer suéter que usaría ese año. Era una sudadera roja con un águila en la espalda. El de Ludwig era un suéter tejido en color verde. Se sentía demasiado navideño con eso y algo avergonzado.

Pero al fin podría salir a comprar las cosas para la cena sin preocuparse de que a alguien le diera neumonía.

"Lo que hago por amor" pensó de camino al supermercado con su hermano pequeño de la mano.

"Te las voy a cobrar todas cuando seas mayor" Declaró en su mente.

Y, años después, lo cumpliría.


	2. Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve

**Reto de invierno**

**Día 2: Peleas de bolas de nieve.**

Lovino había comenzado la guerra. La primera munición lanzada fue directa hacia Alemania, quien, por supuesto, no lo esperaba. Había sido un ataque a traición a sus espaldas, mientras se escondía detrás de Feliciano.

Gilbert se rio en cuanto vio comenzado el ataque y preparó el mismo su ataque en venganza por su hermano herido. Feliciano se soltó a llorar en anticipación, tenía miedo de que alguna de las municiones le diera.

Era una guerra y como en toda guerra había bajas. Uno de los ataques de Gilbert le dio directo en la cara a Feliciano quien no pudo esquivarlo, aunque su especialidad era huir. Su hermano lo tenía tomado por los hombros, clavándolo en su lugar como escudo humano.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y salió de su escondite, tirando ataques a diestra y siniestra mientras buscaba refugio tras un árbol cercano. No alcanzó a llegar cuando un proyectil lanzado por Gilbert le dio de lleno en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Lovino se dejó caer dramáticamente y Gilbert rio. Feliciano estaba tirado más adelante. Había sido una derrota casi absoluta, de no ser por el golpe que recibió su hermano menor, pero esas eran nimiedades. Aún si su hermano era incapaz de ganar por sí mismo, siempre tendría a Gilbert cubriéndole las espaldas o tomando venganza en su nombre cuando no pudiera cumplir lo primero.

— Gané —Declaró Gilbert sacudiéndose las manos.

Lovino y Feliciano se quedaron en el piso justo como habían caído.

— Sí, sí, ya lo vemos —Concedió Ludwig restándole importancia al asunto—. Ustedes dos, ya levántense o terminarán resfriados.

Feliciano obedeció, como si no hubiese recibido daño alguno y se levantó, sacudiéndose la nieve que Gilbert le había lanzado de la cara. Lovino se levantó también de su sitio a regañadientes y se sacudió la nieve del abrigo.

— Lutz, no seas aburrido, no siempre podemos tener guerras de bolas de nieve los cuatro juntos.

Ludwig negó, no le veía lo interesante a ello, aunque era tan adicto a la guerra como su hermano. Ahora era un pacifista, no podía juguetear con cosas que levantaran su interés bélico.

De todos modos, muy en el fondo, estaba orgulloso del trabajo de su hermano mayor ganando en nombre de su equipo.


	3. Día 3: Bebidas calientes

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 3: Chocolate caliente/Bebidas calientes.**

Francis vio a Gilbert darle sorbitos a su _café __au__lait_ mientras le soplaba a intervalos para enfriarlo un poquito. De algún modo eso se le antojo adorable.

Gilbert tomaba el café con leche y mucha azúcar, como un niño pequeño. Francis tomaba el café negro y apenas endulzado pues pensaba que el azúcar desvirtuaba el sabor del café que debía ser admirado tal y como era. Admirado igual que Gilbert siendo él mismo, sin darse cuenta que lo que hacía era potencialmente peligroso.

Alguien más podría encontrarlo adorable y robárselo.

Pero es que pensar en que le robaran a un hombre que era más alto que él y más propenso a la violencia era bastante difícil. Viéndolo tomar café a sorbitos parecía más realista, aunque la imagen fuera ridícula.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que haces es peligrosamente adorable? —Le soltó ya harto. Gilbert acababa de darle una mordida a un macaron rosa, uno de tantos que estaban en una charola en la mesa entre ambos donde tomaban café aquella tarde fría. Gilbert tenía migajas en la comisura de los labios y Francis ahí perdió la paciencia.

Dejó su café expreso francés en la mesa y se levantó. Parecía ofendido. Gilbert bajó el café a la mesa y puso el macaron en el platito de la misma taza, a un lado. Francis caminó hacia él, quien ya estaba a la defensiva. Francis se paró cuan alto era frente a Gilbert y luego se inclinó colocando las manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón de una plaza donde Gilbert estaba. Gilbert se encogió en su lugar y miró a Francis a la expectativa. Se le antojó demasiado lejano su rostro como para ser una amenaza. Eso fue un segundo antes de que su rostro estuviera demasiado cerca, aunque seguía sin ser una amenaza. Francis lo estaba besando, con calma y Gilbert no supo en que momento le regresó el beso. Le gustaba cuando Francis llevaba la iniciativa de ese modo. Francis se separó un poquito cuando se hartó del mismo beso y le pasó la lengua por los labios a Gilbert para levantar las migas del macaron.

— Eres demasiado predecible —soltó Gilbert cuando Francis estaba volviendo a su lugar, regresando a beber su café y comer confitería francesa de alguna casa productora muy cara.

Francis pensó que lo hacía a propósito, pero no le tomaría importancia mientras fuera solo con él.


	4. Día 4: Libros

**Reto de invierno.**

**Día 4: Libros.**

Tomó su espada ensangrentada y gritó:

— Es ahora, compañeros, que nuestra libertad está garantizada, es ahora, compañeros, que grandes tesoros nos esperan. ¡Al abordaje! —Bramó entre el sonido de los cañones siendo disparados.

Saltó al abordaje con un espontón en la mano, cayó en la cubierta del galeón español al que estaba atacando y el capitán del mismo salió a su encuentro.

— Kirkland —Soltó en medio de la batalla— Hoy no, bastardo —le gritó por encima del rugido de la batalla, apuntándole con un arcabuz que sostenía con la diestra. En la mano zurda sostenía un hacha por si fallaba el tiro, aunque era poco probable dada la nula distancia entre ellos. El arcabuz ya estaba cargado y tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Kirkland se sentía en problemas.

— Mi refinadísimo anfitrión —Hizo una reverencia exagerada. La gente a su alrededor se había detenido para ver el enfrentamiento entre capitanes— Pero si no es nadie más que mi amigo, mi grandísimo amigo, Don Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

— Púdrete Kirkland, de ésta no sales con vida.

Las armas de los seguidores del pirata llamado Kirkland apuntaron con presteza a la figura del capitán del galeón español. Kirkland, con una seña de la mano les pidió que no intervinieran. Extendió su espontón hasta que quedó a centímetros de la cara de Antonio.

— Dispara si es lo que pretendes.

Antonio dudó, un recuerdo en su mente se sincronizó con otro en la cabeza de Kirkland. Un momento íntimo de debilidad le paseo entre sus recuerdos, invocado por el otro hombre. Un momento cálido donde ambos suspiraban los nombres del otro y mordían, arañaban, embestían, todo como justo en ese momento, solo que en vez de fines bélicos había amor.

— Sabes que lo haré, Arthur.

Arthur frunció el ceño y retiró el espontón.

— Es todo por hoy, aquí no hay nada de valor, nos vamos

Sus hombres le siguieron mientras él se daba la vuelta. Volvió el rostro solo para clavarse en la memoria el rostro de Antonio y entonces lo vio apuntar.

Se escuchó una detonación y entonces el mundo se volvió negro.

Luego hubo una luz.

— ¿Arthur? —La voz preocupada de Antonio le hizo ponerse en guardia — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Gritabas en sueños.

Arthur miró a sus alrededores asustado. Habían cosas extrañas y se encontraba en una salita modesta en el siglo XXI. Sí, había sido un sueño.

— Creo que deberías dejar de leer a Emilio Salgari, hablabas de cosas como piratas y traidores. Deberías soñar conmigo mejor.

Si su pareja se enteraba de que soñaba de vez en cuando con él como su enemigo, como si fueran recuerdos de otra vida, quizás no se lo perdonaría, o quizás lo miraría como si estuviera loco.

Arthur guardaría esos detalles para sí mismo.

— Creo que tienes razón, comienza a afectarme —Se sobó la nuca y fue recibido por una sonrisa amable, diferente a la del rostro del capitán español que lo miraba sin piedad, sin una pizca de amor, más bien con odio mientras le apuntaba con un arcabuz y disparaba contra su pecho.

— Deja el libro a un lado, hice churros, creo que deberíamos usarlos para merendar ya que es tarde.

Sí, dejaría de leer esa clase de libros por el bien de su relación.


End file.
